Sakuya X Ryouta Extra's
by FrowerssX
Summary: Extra stories and chapters for Ryouta and Sakuya for their fluffy romance :3
1. Chapter 1-Shopping

(Ryouta's pov)

I entered the shop leaning on the trolley alone. I was hoping for a easy shop quick in and quick out. I wanted to spend time with mother today as lately I've been going out with Sakuya. Not like I complaining but...Sakuya's loud voice does drill at your head after awhile.

However:

"Ryouta!" Sakuya's voice sounded while I stopped walking and turned to him.  
"Sakuya?" I said in confusion  
"How dare you not invite me alone!" He snapped while he stood beside me.  
"What? Why would I-" "as my underling and partner you should show me all of what Japan can offer. Also show me how...How common people live and shop" Sakuya said.

"Oh" I stuttered  
"Did you forget?" Sakuya huffed while he crossed his arms  
"No, I just thought...Well shopping will be one of those things you find pointless and well up right boring" I said but Sakuya raised an eye brow at me.  
"What?" I asked

"Idiot, shopping is indeed those things or as I believe however it must be done. Plus I thought I might join you to make it at least a bit more fun" Sakuya said  
"But this isn't really a-" "are we going or not? We're blocking the door" Sakuya sighed.

I looked over my shoulder and we were indeed blocking the door.  
"Oh" I laughed so I walked forward while Sakuya walked beside me.  
"Well this is going to be different! I haven't gone shopping with anyone else besides...Besides Hiyoko" I sighed.

I sighed again while Sakuya looked at me. Its be more than a year since everything happened but it still to talk about Hiyoko. I still expect her to walk up to me and be like "Ryouta! I was trapped in my cave! I lived of mice and dug myself out!"

But that wasn't going to happen.  
"Hey, you ok?" Sakuya asked while I looked at him and his ice blue hair and eyes.  
"Yeah" I smiled "Of course!"  
I didn't want Sakuya to worry for me. He's done so much for me already. Without him I still be frozen and still have the Charon Virus. And without him I wouldn't of moved on or found new love.

But even though I love Sakuya now, a part of me. A deep part is still in love with Hiyoko, I mean she was my best friend and everything to me.

I sighed again however  
"What on earth!" Sakuya sounded so I stopped walking and looked around but he was nowhere to be seen.  
"Ryouta! What is this nonsense!" Sakuya huffed while he stormed to me and slammed a packet of soap in my hands.

"It's soap" I laughed  
"In a packet? With more than one?" he said in confusion but then he pointed at the price tag.  
"At this low price?!" He sounded in shock.  
"Yeah" I said

"But...But the soap I get costs double than this and it only comes in one bar!" Sakuya huffed  
"That is because you buy the pricy stuff Sakuya. The soap that as like a high class name" I smiled while I placed the packet of soap in my trolley.  
"Wait...You use that?"  
"Yeah, I had no problems with it. It does its job well enough" I smiled

"Hmm" Sakuya mumbled  
"You really haven't seen soap in a packet before?" I laughed  
"No" Sakuya said "is that so shocking"  
"To me yes, I've grown up with this stuff" I laughed

"Well not me. Mother always bought one bared soap not the ones in packets. Even Yuuya does it now" Sakuya explained.  
"I see" I smiled while I walked forward pushing the trolley forward with me as Sakuya walked beside me.

"So...How do you remember the things you and your mother need? Do you really remember everything?" Sakuya asked  
"Oh no! I have a list stupid, it's impossible to remember all the things me and mother need" I laughed. "You really haven't been shopping before, have you?"

"No, there was no need. We had people hired for that as...Well...Well as a Le bell would never be seen going out shopping" Sakuya sighed.  
"But everything's changed now, I am a different man" Sakuya huffed  
"Well I for one like the new man! He's less snappy and snobby. Plus I don't want to punch you in the face whenever you talk" I laughed.

"Huh, well I am glad you don't want to punch me" Sakuya said.  
"Well no, I got to know you more and noticed how sweet you are" I smiled  
"Is that the trait you like the most about me?" Sakuya asked  
"Huh?"

"Is that what you like about me?" he asked  
"Yeah" I smiled  
"What else?" he asked  
"What else?" I thought while I was confused, why was Sakuya asking this?

He raised his eye brow  
"Well! Where to start? Your kind, funny, smart, friendly but most of all...Most of all you are just a caring person with a smooth and gentle heart...It is because of your kindness and gentleness I fell in love with you" (- That was so hard to write ;_;) I smiled while he slightly blushed at my words.

He looked away from me.  
"Why?" I asked while he slightly looked at me  
"I just wondered what you liked about me" Sakuya said  
"I like a lot about you Sakuya but I also hate a few things. But that is what love is. You love the person but you still want to punch them sometimes" I smiled.

"Gosh that's correct!" Hitori laughed while I looked forward to see him with a bigger trolley than mine. I looked inside of the trolley to see Miru and Kaku sat inside of it together.  
"Oh hi, Hitori" I smiled  
"hi, sorry but I misheard you and I had to agree. Half of the time I want to punch Isa but I manly just want him to hold me" He smiled  
Me and Sakuya looked at him blankly.

"Where is he?" Sakuya asked  
"Oh! He doesn't come shopping with me anymore. It took forever with his fuzziness and complaining. So I go shopping on my own, he's more than likely to be in the infirmary working" Hitori said.  
"I see" I stuttered but then I walked forward  
"See you around Hitori" I smiled while Sakuya followed me.

"That was awkward" Sakuya sighed  
"You're telling me" I sighed but then I smiled  
"Oh! Sakuya look!" I laughed while I walked to a stand in front of an isle.  
"What is this? Why is one of these here inside a shop? This isn't a market?" Sakuya said in confusion.

"Haha! No, no. This is a stand for the shop!" I laughed  
"Huh?"  
"It has food you can taste for free and if you like it you get here and then pay at the till. Its the shop way of selling its products" I smiled while I picked up a spoon and a small pink cake. I then turned to Sakuya.

"Try some!" I smiled while I placed the spoon in the cake and held it in front of Sakuya.  
"I am not putting that in my mouth" Sakuya huffed  
"Aww come on! You don't know if you like it until you try it!" I smiled.

"Have you seen where it was kept? Who knows if other people haven't sneezed or coughed all over it" Sakuya huffed  
"That's disgusting Sakuya. But come please, try some" I smiled but he raised his eye brow at me. This was his way of saying "hell no" by not using words.

"Oh fine" I sighed while I placed the spoon in my mouth and ate the cake.  
"Hmm!" I sounded as it tasted great I then turned my head to see a packet of them so I placed one in the trolley. I walked forward while Sakuya walked beside me pushing the trolley while I ate the cake.

"How come I'm pushing the trolley?" he asked  
"Might as well have the full experience of shopping! Plus I have my hands full" I laughed while Sakuya sighed at my words.

A couple minutes later

I was pushing the trolley again while Sakuya walked beside me however we walked to an empty isle.  
"Oh my god" I smiled while I got ready to run.  
"What?" Sakuya asked but then I ran forward with the trolley once at a fast speed I lifted myself up placed my feet on top of the wheels and let the trolley zoom down the isle.

"Ryouta!" Sakuya shouted while I laughed while I stopped the trolley as it rolled to the end of the isle. I looked at him at the top end so I waved.  
"Sakuya come on!" I laughed while Sakuya walked in front of me. He looked at the trolley then at me.  
"Was that fun?" he asked.

"Oh cheer up! Me and Hiyoko did it all the time!" I laughed but then I sighed as I remembered her doing this at full speed and banging into the isle.  
"I see" he sighed while I looked to him. He looked at me with worried eyes but he simply looked away from me and walked forward.  
"Sakuya" I said while he stopped and looked at me.

"Yes" he said.  
"I'm fine" I smiled while I walked to him and held his hand.  
"Wha-" "you shouldn't worry about me having memories, I can cope with them now. In fact they cheer me up but...But...It just hurts, you know. Just the fact she will never come back to me" I sighed.

"And if she did?" he asked while I looked at him.  
"Huh?"  
"And if she did come back what would you do? I know you still have some sort of feelings towards her. I just want to know where I stand" Sakuya huffed.

"Wh...What?" I asked in confusion  
"I do not want to be used" he said in anger  
"I'm not using you" I said  
"So if Hiyoko came back would you not go to her and love her?! Would you not prefer her over me?!" "No!" "Of course you would!" Sakuya snapped.

"I wouldn't! Yes I love her and yes maybe I did think about her like that! But not anymore! Since what happened on the star I learnt to let go of her as I knew she would never be more than a friend! It hurt but I fort it! When she died it broke my heart but not because I loved her. It was because she was my best friend and I shared everything with her! It was the same pain as you felt you thought Yuuya was dead!" I snapped in anger.

I frowned at Sakuya while he looked away from me, he knew he just pissed me off. However I took a breath in and calmed down. I then held his hands gently while he looked at me.

"Even if by some sort of miracle Hiyoko did come back. I would choose you as you're the one I love Sakuya. I...I just need some time to adjust to things. But...But I love you and I respect you. Nothing will change that ok, I'm sorry if I seem distant or anything like that. But...But I'm with you and I wouldn't see myself with anyone else ok." I smiled softly.

"I'm sorry" Sakuya sighed "I never meant to snap at you"  
I smiled at him while he avoided eye contact with me so I smiled more. I placed my head on his.  
"I love you, you posh idiot" I smiled  
"I...I love you to...You commoner" Sakuya chuckled.

I laughed while he looked at me. He then kissed me on the cheek while I blushed in response.  
"Come, lets carry on" he smiled  
"Ok" I smiled while we carried on shopping together...

Meanwhile behind them... (No one's pov)

"Hell yeah! You tell him Ryouta!...I'm...I'm glad you're happy Ryouta and looked behind Sakuya's strong protective wall to see his sweet side. You two are perfect together" Hiyoko's ghost smiled...


	2. Chapter 2-A song for you pt 1

(Sakuya's pov)

"Hmmm" I sounded while Yuuya looked at me while he was sat beside me.  
"What's wrong?" He asked  
"Just thinking" I mumbled while I looked down to the music I just wrote. "This isn't right, it isn't enough!"  
"You're working hard on this piece...Is it for another concert?"

"Something like that...I want to surprise Ryouta. I told him to come to a like cafe which allows people to play piano and watch me...However as it has been around three months since we've been together I want to do something special for him...Like write a song for him and play in front of him" "with other people listening to the songs sweet sound...AWWW! MY BABY BROTHER IS SOOOO CUTE!" Yuuya cried in happiness while he launched at me and held me in a tight hold.

"You do take after me!" I laughed  
"However...*Sigh*...I dare to ask for your help..." I huffed while Yuuya looked at me with blank eyes.  
"What?" I asked  
"Have we met?! I am Yuuya Sakazaki the love master! Pff, I made a impossible man get married for god sake, I think this will be easy...Ok, you write the song and leave the rest to me, mon amie!" Yuuya smiled  
"I wish to know your plans" I huffed.

"Just wait and see little brother." Yuuya laughed.  
"Hmm" I sounded however for once I did what I was told and just wrote the song. However even that was a problem! I didn't know how on earth to write a romantic song!

"A romantic song?" Hitori asked me in confusion while I looked at him while I was sat on a sofa in front of him in his house.  
"Indeed. I cannot ask Ryouta himself. And you being married I thought you would know some romantic songs...I would ask Yuuya but he's so busy with other things at the moment" I said.

"Hmm...You play the piano right? Why not do your own song? You know write a song from your heart. Put your feelings towards it, hey you could make it up there and then. At least then you put your all in and your feelings are getting across with the sound of music" Hitori smiled.  
"Hmm" I sounded this wasn't a bad idea.

"That is not bad" I agreed while Miru and Kaku jumped on Hitori's lap with wide smiles.  
"Be more romantic if it's from the heart" Hitori smiled  
"Huh indeed. Thank you for your advice and the lunch but I must go" I said.

"Ok, I would see you out but erm" Hitori laughed while he looked down to Miru and Kaku.  
"It is alright, I can see myself out" I smiled so I did. However I checked on Yuuya's progress which ended up me going to a hotel.  
"Oh for...Typical!" I huffed but then arms went around my neck  
"And what is this?! Why have you chosen a hotel!" I snapped.  
"Erm...Come on! I show you!" Yuuya laughed while he let go off my neck to only grab my wrist and pull me forward. He dragged me to a room which had a white piano in the middle however I looked around.

It was so white and it was filled with fancy furniture, this was the sort of place Ryouta would freak out in.  
"How about the expense? Oh gosh that vase looks so expensive!" Ryouta's voice said.

"Hmm" I sounded  
"You don't like it? It was the only place I could find with a piano in one of the rooms" Yuuya huffed  
"I'm just worried Ryouta would feel out of place here. It's a bit...Well a bit high class for him" "Huh?!" "I don't mean it like that! I mean he would freak out because how pricey everything looks. You know how he was when he came over at the old mansion for one Christmas. He was stood in a corner not daring to touch anything! Hiyoko had to actually drag him around like a doll to move him" I huffed

"You do the same" Yuuya smiled while I looked at him next to me with a raised eye brow. He frowned at me but then he smiled.  
"Wep! I'm off, this room is booked for Monday!" "Monday! That is two days away! I haven't wrote a song yet!" I snapped.

"You'll think of something! After all you are my brother which means just like me you have a romantic side!" Yuuya laughed and with that he was gone.  
"Mongrel" I thought

Two days to write a song? To be honest I felt like I needed all the luck in the world to complete it. It would be easier if it wasn't for Ryouta, he is someone special to me and I didn't want to show myself up in front of him.

Best of luck myself!

...Two days later...

I stood behind the hotel room door waiting for Ryouta to knock and soon enough:

*Knock* *knock*

I swung the door opened to see Ryouta smiling at me with a carrier bag in his hands.  
"Sorry I'm late! I couldn't find my phone and mother needed my help with something" Ryouta laughed  
"Pay it no mind, your here that is all that matters" I said while Ryouta nodded and walked into the room.

"Oh wow!" he gasped while I closed the door and stood next to him.  
"Have you cleaned up? It looks really clean and white! I wish I can make things look so clean" Ryouta laughed but then he walked to the piano.  
"Oh wow! Look Sakuya a piano in front of the bed! And look over here there is a sort of sofa area" Ryouta said while he looked around.

"You do not feel out of place?" I asked  
"Huh? Oh no! I've always wondered what posh hotels were like and if they look like this. Hey it's like going to your mansion all over again!" he laughed  
"I never really got the chance to experience this tape of thing before, so I look forward to spending the night here!" Ryouta smiled.

"S...Spending the night? But...but...There is only one bed" I stuttered  
"Oh?...Erm...Don't worry! We can share! I call the side with the window!" Ryouta smiled while he threw the bag he had onto the side of the bed he wanted.  
"Sh...Share a bed?" I thought

I never shared anything never mind a bed! Would...Wouldn't that be awkward?

I guess I have to wait and see, huh...

But the song first!

"Ryouta" I said while he turned to me with a warm smile  
"Yeah" he smiled  
"I wish you to join me at the piano" I stuttered  
"Oh sure!" he smiled...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3-A song for you pt 2

Me and Ryouta sat together at the piano while I got ready to play I looked at Ryouta. However I placed my book on the piano hold and opened the page a needed.  
"Oh, you wrote a new song!" Ryouta smiled  
"Yes, its...its for you" I stuttered.

"For me?" Ryouta asked  
"Would you listen to it?" I asked  
"Oh of course! I like your music but if its for me it may be a little more special right?" Ryouta smiled.

"Right" I agreed as I nodded but then I started to play the song I wrote for him...

...Ryouta's Pov...

I smiled while I watched and listened to Sakuya play the piano. I looked at his small and happy smile. He really did love music and he was so talented at it, he also put his all to playing the keys on the piano.

I smiled while I listened to the soft and gentle tones the piano played while Sakuya carefully read the music notes he hand written.

For once, I felt honoured for him to do this for me without him ordering or snapping at me telling me I had to feel it. I then noticed how much he has changed into a nicer and smoother man he has become.

He's not a spoilt brat anymore but instead...Instead he was a soft and gentle man with one passion for life, his music.

...Flash back...

"Hey are you nervous?" I asked while I looked at Sakuya getting ready to go on stage.  
"N...Yeah, but I'll do fine. This is me after all and I do have a gift!" Sakuya huffed  
"Haha"  
"What you laughing at?"  
"Oh nothing! I just love your self confidence!" I smiled.

"Are you moc-" "No, no!" I smiled while I stood in front of him while he raised his eye brow at me.  
"So what are you going?" he huffed in anger  
"I'm saying don't chance! If you believe in yourself when no one else will you may achieve wonderful things" I smiled softly.

"Idiot...There is one person who believes in me" Sakuya huffed while he pointed at me so I smiled.  
"You"  
"Well you supported me when I needed it, so I'm returning the favour" I smiled  
"Hmm" Sakuya sounded.

"But really" I smiled while I slowly reached for his cheeks and lowered his head. I gently kissed his head.  
"Good luck, I be rooting for you, ok. If you hear a boy screaming and shouting or right damn fanboy over you, it be me. I make sure you can hear me when you can't see me" I said softly while I removed my hands and lips from his face.

"Ok!" I smiled while he smiled a soft and sweet smile back to me.  
"Ok" he smiled back

...Flash back...

I smiled widely while Sakuya still played the beautiful song for me. He too was smiling and he looked so free. Music did indeed bring out the best side of him, the happy side. More now since he's accepted who and what he is.

"Beautiful" I smiled and believe me it was. I could tell Sakuya put his all to the song. I could feel his emotions.  
"What's it called?" I asked  
"Hmm...The rock dove" Sakuya smiled  
"Pff, haha! No, you can't call it that! Its more beautiful that a simple rock dove" I laughed.

*BANG!*

At that moment Sakuya slammed his hands on the keys of the piano and he looked at me with anger.  
"What?" I asked  
"Idiot!" he snapped loudly sounding like the Sakuya I knew and loved.  
"You clearly do not see what I do!" Sakuya snapped while he stood up and grabbed my arm and pulled me off the stool and dragged me in front of a mirror.

"Look!" he ordered so I did to only see us in the mirror  
"yeah" I said  
"You know what I see?" Sakuya huffed  
"No, what?" I asked while I looked at his blue eyes and hair in the mirror.

"I see a man who is not used to being told how amazing he is. Ryouta you idiot, you are loyal, friendly, understanding and most of all your accepting. You always put other people first but it is time for you to put yourself first. Make yourself happy and no one else. Look in the mirror and ask to yourself. Is the person I see the person I want to be" Sakuya said.

"I..I" "I know you've been through a lot, we all have. You're the only one who doesn't seem happy" Sakuya said  
"I'm sorry" I sighed while I looked over my shoulder to him. Sakuya nodded while he let go off my shoulders.  
"The song was called the person I want to be" Sakuya smiled  
"I...I am the person I want to be. I'm really am" I said while he looked at me. I could see that he didn't believe me.

"I'm happy, really happy! I..I thought I be a helpless and useless wreak now but instead...Well...I fallen for someone I never knew I loved and I am not scared to show them my feelings. I am not scared to love them or to lose them. I learnt that life was about gain and lost" I smiled.

Sakuya nodded with a rather large smirk on his face.  
"I like the man in the mirror" I smiled "I like him a lot"

I then gently kissed Sakuya on the lips while he just chuckled at me.  
"Your an idiot sometimes" he laughed while he walked away from me however as he walked away he flapped his long coat behind him.  
"Huh?"

I looked at him again in shock while he sat on the bed. That moment...it...It was a flirtation!  
"Wait...Wait, what?" I thought but I shook my head and sat next to him however he looked at me with a blank face.  
"What?" I asked however he looked away.

I looked down to noticed that I was sat taller than normal so I corrected myself. However Sakuya huffed so I looked to him. I leaned to him while he just glared at me.  
"So what you want do?" I asked  
"Why are you smirking when you say that?" Sakuya stuttered.

However I looked at his loose coat and it was spread out on the bed. I sat straight again but then I bit his neck.  
"Ow!" he screamed while he jumped off the bed and away from me  
"What you doing?!" we both shouted at the same time.  
"Huh me?! Your the one who bit me!" Sakuya snapped  
"Your the one who flirted with me"  
"Huh?! What?! And how did I do that?" He shouted.

"You used your coat as your tail and fanned it out! I thought that was courtship for fan tails!" I snapped  
"Courtship?!" Sakuya gasped in shock.

I then looked at him...He wasn't flirting with me after all.  
"Nothing" I sighed while I looked away from him and held myself however I felt his hands go on my shoulders.  
"Sorry, I must misread you" I sighed.

"Indeed...You would know when I'm flirting...I mean, come on! I am the brother of Yuuya! You think he hasn't forced me to listen to his flirting advice for half of my life?" Sakuya huffed in sort of a anger fit.

I still looked away from him while I felt embarrassed.  
"Guess I'm not that special" I thought while I sighed again and I felt like my heart was tearing a bit. However:

*Scratch*

I felt teeth scratch my neck so I look at him to only to allow him to slowly place his hands on my cheeks. He placed his head on mine with a small smile.  
"Ryouta, vous êtes une perle rare qui a besoin d'être aimé pour pouvoir briller" Sakuya said in french so I looked at him blankly.

"Err, Sakuya"  
"Ouais"  
"Your speaking in French" I stutted  
"Oh" he said in shock.

"Sorry...Erm... Ryouta, you are a rare jewel that needs to be loved to be able to shine brightly" Sakuya smiled speaking the language I understood.

I smiled at him as he clearly got carried away and just talk in the language he would naturally use if he was at home. However he did indeed talk like Yuuya.  
"I should be sorry and not you. I miss lead you when I never meant to...So...Erm...This is why you want to share the bed" Sakuya stuttered while his face turned bright red.

"What?!" I said in shock  
"You erm...You want...to...erm" Sakuya stuttered  
I couldn't believe my ears as I was so shocked as he seemed so nervous.  
"Do stuff" Sakuya stuttered while his face grew even brighter.

"S...Stuff?" I stuttered while I to blushed and a hot shill went up my spine while Sakuya slowly leaned over me so I backed away. However his lips touched at my neck as he starched his teeth on it.  
"Nnn!" I moaned but he pushed me onto my back on the bed and he got on top of me.

"Oh, no! No! I don't like this!" I thought while I pushed at him  
"No" I said while I pushed him off while he looked at me  
"You don't want to"  
"I do! But...but...I'm scared" I stuttered "I never done this with anyone"

"Me either" Sakuya stuttered "I've only listened to Yuuya talking about it"  
"Do you want to?"  
"We...We can try and if it doesn't feel right we can stop" Sakuya stuttered  
"Ok" I stuttered back

"And Sakuya"  
"hmm"  
"I...I never really thought about like this before, I never really" "Shh, me either. This is new for me too" Sakuya stuttered.

I nodded while he did the same and everything became awkward.  
"I'm scared to" Sakuya sighed while he placed his head on mine while I closed my eyes.

What were we planning to do? Where we really going threw with this?

Well...We can least try, right?

Right?

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4- A song for you pt3

(Ryouta's pov)

Sakuya placed his head on mine gently with a warm smile. I looked into his bright sky blue eyes. He then slowly placed me onto my back and got back onto me, I felt nervous so I held his hand.

He returned the hold so softly. This felt strange him on top of me like this, on the bed...Holding hands. My heart was going crazy while I felt so hot. Our head leaned to each other and we slowly and gently kissed.

Even though we kissed before, somehow this...This felt strange to kiss like this. However the kiss felt good as it usually would. So I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. He flinched in reaction but I stroked down his arm.

"Nnn!" he moaned while he removed his mouth from mine.  
"Sorry!" I gasped in shock  
"Don't be, it felt nice" Sakuya smiled.

I smiled back as I stroked back up his arm slowly while we placed our heads back together and gently kissed. I smiled into the kisses as we tightened our hold of our hands. We kissed for about two minutes but Sakuya pulled his lips from mine.

"Même si votre un idiot Je te aime" Sakuya smiled while I looked at him blankly.  
"Erm" I stuttered  
"Je ... je veux plus, allez-vous me permettre?" Sakuya said.

"Erm...Sakuya your speaking in French again" I stuttered  
"Oh...Damn it!" he sighed  
"I just know you called me an idiot and you love me? The rest...I have no idea" I said "sorry"  
"I said, even though your and idiot I love you" "thanks" "I also said that...I would like to do more" Sakuya stuttered.  
"More?" I asked.

I didn't know what else he wanted to do?  
"Like what?" I asked  
"Erm...Erm...Like the time we made out in the photo machine" Sakuya said.

"You want to kiss like that again?" I asked  
"Not...Not just kiss" he smiled while he looked down to my shirt. Straight away I felt my heart beat ten times as fast while I felt my cheeks burn.  
"Just like gym" Sakuya said  
"I...I" I stuttered while I felt so hot.

I...I never really wanted to take any clothes off. And to be honest the only person I really thought of that way was Hiyoko.  
"What you say?" Sakuya asked "if you do not wish it, I will understand"  
"I...I..." I stuttered but I closed my mouth and nodded.

He nodded to so we slowly unfastened each other's shirts with red faces while our bodies shook. Once unfastened we took them off and I wrapped my arms around myself while I closed my eyes.

"S...Sorry...I...I never got topless like this" I stuttered  
"M...Me either" Sakuya stuttered while I opened my eyes and looked up to him. His face was bright red and he looked as scared as I felt.

However:

...Flash back...

"R...Ryouta!" Sakuya snapped while my eyes slowly opened  
"Ah...R...Ryouta!" he shouted again and my eyes opened and my sight cleared. I looked up to the red face of Sakuya while a white mist came out of his mouth.

But then I felt so cold.  
"I...I'm cold" I stuttered  
"Haha! You idiot...T...Trust that be the first word you say" he laughed.

"Huh?" I sounded but then I looked down to see a jar with a head in my arms but then I remembered I was in the freezer.  
"Oh Sakuya!" I snapped while I looked to him. He was only in his shirt while his body shook so much.  
"I...I thought I lost you...I...I...I thought I lost my best friend...I...I thought all my efforts were for nothing" Sakuya stuttered

"Sakuya, your freezing!" I gasped while I launched to him and hugged him.  
"It...It was hard work...But...But I found a cure, with doctor Iwamine's help"  
"Iwamine? Why the hell would he help?!" I snapped.

"Haha...Well...The sound of being shot again by Nanaki didn't sound very nice...Plus...Plus Nanaki would actually beat him if he didn't work for the cure...He...he had no choice" Sakuya stuttered while he pushed me off him.

"Now...Lets...Let's get out together, the three of us...We...We will find a nice place for Hiyoko to rest in peace...We...We then return you to your mother" Sakuya stuttered  
"My mother!" I gasped.

"She has been fine...I...I've been looking after her...she...She seems to be doing well" Sakuya said  
"Why wou-" "You do the same for me...you...You helped me through when I thought Yuuya was dead...I...I only returned the favour...Now please! I am freezing my ass off here!" he snapped.

"Haha"  
"What?"  
"Now that's the Sakuya I know" I chuckled while he smiled back at me.

...End of flash back...

I looked into Sakuya's blue eyes while I smiled sweetly at him. I then placed my free hand on his cheek and stroked it.  
"I am glad I was able to knock through that wall you built around your heart...I...I am glad you showed me the real you...I...I hated it so much when you were a sob" I smiled.

"I am myself...And I won't let anyone tie me down...I understand that now more than anything. I...I stopped showing my feelings because I was scared of what my "father" would of thought. I...I always liked you but...But I choice not to listen...It was when Yuuya told me the truth I could be myself. I... I could listen to my heart and no one would judge me. At first I hated Yuuya but now...I love him, he sort of set me free from the "Le Bell" name and allowed me to be myself" Sakuya said.

"Well, I for one like this you!" I smiled while I removed my hand from his cheek and hand and placed both of them on his chest were his heart would be.  
"You have a white heart Sakuya. It just was never allowed to be shown" I smiled while he smiled back at me.

I then slowly stroked down his chest while it felt so soft. He flinched but allowed me to touch him like this while he did the same to me. His hands were warm on my chest and he touched me with so much care and gentleness. We then kissed, to me this felt ok.. Like we were doing something natural to us.

We kept stroking each other's chests and arms while we gave each other quick kisses on the lips. However something inside of me like a strange feeling made me want more than this. My body jumped and stiffened but then I felt something so horrid.  
"Ah!" I gasped while I pushed Sakuya as I felt my length harden.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked while I looked at him. I couldn't tell him! I...It would be embarrassing!  
"N...Nothing!" I smiled but he raised an eye brow at me  
"Honest!" I smiled but he looked down.

I looked down to my pants and a small lump could be seen.  
"Don't look!" I snapped while Sakuya quickly looked back at my face. I looked away from him totally embarrassed.  
"It's...It's embarrassing" I stuttered while I closed my eyes.

"Puis-je aider? Je ... Je peux vous aider à rafraîchir si vous le souhaitez." (-Can I help? I ... I can help you cool down if you wish.)  
"H...Help? Help how?" I asked while I knew he asked me if he could help me cool down.  
"Votre tourné à droite? Je peux aider à vous sentir belle" (-Your right turn? I can help you feel nice)

"Huh?! WH...What?! No, don't talk like Yuuya! I...I..." I stuttered  
"Je...I wish to help you...I...I feel the same" Sakuya said while I looked at him.  
"No, you don't!" I snapped.

"Feel" Sakuya said while he grabbed my right wrist and placed my hand on top of his pants to feel his hard length.  
"I really don't feel the same?" he huffed "idiot"  
"Wh...What do you want to do?" I asked  
"prendre les choses un peu plus loin"  
"In a language I ca-" "take things a bit further" Sakuya smiled.

"Wh..What you mean?" I asked  
"Well...Well...erm..." Sakuya stuttered while his body stiffened and his face turned even redder.  
"W...We could...Erm...Well...T...Touch other places" Sakuya said but then he closed his eyes.

"Huh! Wh...What?! L...Like where?!" I gasped in shock  
"Erm...Well" Sakuya sighed but then he looked down. At that very second a horrid chill went down my spine. However my body stiffened more and I gasped.  
"O...Ok" I stuttered.

Sakuya looked at me but then he nodded and placed his head on mine. I smiled while we rubbed our heads together. However I was scared and I could clearly tell that Sakuya was the same. However:

*Zip*

I looked down too my opened pants, in fear I held the bed covers. However Sakuya just seemed to freeze in place so I looked at him.  
"S...Sakuya?" I stuttered  
"I..I" "are you scared to?" I asked  
"I..I...I feel strange, its like something inside of me is telling me to do this" Sakuya said.

"Its...It's called lust, Sakuya. Its when you start to think sexual things" I said  
"Even when you don't want to?"  
"Yes" I answered  
"How...How do you know?" He asked while he looked at me "Honestly"  
"I...I know because I used to feel it with Hiyoko" I answered.

"Oh" he stuttered "so why have you changed from a female to a male?"  
"Huh? Sakuya it's not your gender I like, it's your personality" I smiled while he just stared at me like if he was judging me.

I sighed but then I unzipped his pants and stuck my hand down it and held his penis on top of his boxers.  
"N-ah!" he gasped  
"This...This does not stop me from loving you, you idiot...Love isn't about gender or anything like that. It's about the person and if you hold any feelings towards them." I smiled.

Sakuya nodded with closed eyes and a red face. I then let go of his penis while my body shook. It...it kind of strangely felt nice to touch him like that. My hotness cooled down so I touched me again.

He jumped but to my shock he copied me as he touched me to.  
"Nnn" we both moaned while we held each other hands tightly. It felt strange but it felt so good too.

After three minutes of touching and kissing we stopped and removed our hands. I was a lot more cooler and my heart wasn't going nuts. Sakuya placed his head on mine while I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Sakuya"  
"Y...Yeah"  
"Do...Do want to stop?" I asked

Sakuya looked at me blankly  
"W..Why? What else do you wish to do?" he asked  
"Huh?! N...Nothing! I..I thought you might of wanted to do something else" I stuttered.

Sakuya looked down to me but then with his free hand he stroked down my chest so I closed my eyes. However I opened them while Sakuya gulped.  
"You mean...Like...Erm...Loosing...Our...Our virginity?" Sakuya stuttered.

"Huh!?"

Wait...What? Is...Is this truly what this feeling was?  
"I..I" I stuttered

I'm so confused!

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5- A song for you pt4

(Sakuya's Pov)

Ryouta looked at me in shock while even I was shocked by my words.  
"Err...I...I mean" I stuttered

I was sounding like a pervert! Like...Like Yuuya!  
"Damn!" I thought  
"Sakuya" Ryouta said so I looked down to his bright and clear red eyes.

"Yes"  
"Do...Do you know what to do?" he asked  
"Err..." I sounded

Nope! I didn't have a damn clue!

"Err...N...No" I stuttered while I looked away from him but then I smiled  
"I'm sure we can figure it out, mon amour (- My love)" I smiled while Ryouta smiled.

I knew he understood what I just said.  
"Croyez-moi, je ... Je ne vais pas te faire de mal"  
"Err...Sakuya"  
"*Sigh* trust me, I...I won't hurt you" I smiled.

"I...I...Ok, I...Trust you" Ryouta smiled.  
I nodded at his words and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled in response but...But that never help my state. I was hot, so hot I felt sweat go down my back. We kissed but then I..I slowly pulled down his pants, in reaction he jumped and grabbed my open shirt at the back.

I looked at him while his eyes were tightly closed. This...This was embarrassing for him.  
"C'est bon (- It's ok)" I said smoothly.  
"Je ne vais pas te faire de mal"

Ryouta shivered while I talked in whispers in his ear smoothly. I then unfastened my pants and pulled them down. I pulled his legs up softly while I licked up his neck.  
"S...Sakuya" he stuttered  
"oui?"

"I...I'm scared" he stuttered while he held me tighter  
"Is..." "Shh, I told you. I am not going to hurt you...Your...Your far to wonderful...You're my jewel Ryouta...You shine some lightness to my world, you always have...I...I want this...I don't really know why...But...But I want us to become one, to become more than we already are...I do not wish to be just lovers" "Huh?!" "I...I want us to become mates (- Sakuya thinks there a difference between those...)" I smiled

"Wh..wh" "Do you not feel the same?"  
"Of course! I...I'm just scared"  
"Don't worry" I smiled "I shall protect you"  
"O..Ok"

I nodded while I placed myself in what I thought was a better position, however:

*Slip*

"N-ah!" Ryouta gasped while he clawed at my shirt  
"Nnn!" I gasped, He...he was so tight.  
"Ah! Its...Its warm!" Ryouta stuttered

I blushed harshly as now I was inside of him  
"Does it hurt?" I asked  
"N...No, it...it feels strange though" Ryouta stuttered.

I lowered my head as for some reason this felt good to do. I felt amazing for just entering him?! Why?!  
"I...I will move"  
"M...Move?!" Ryouta gasped in shock.  
"Oui" I answered.

"Wh...Nn...wh...Huh?!" Ryouta stuttered speechless.  
"Haha!" I laughed while him speechless as funny to see.  
"Yes!" I laughed but Ryouta looked away from me with closed eyes.

"Huh?"  
"Do...Do it gently" he stuttered while his red face turned brighter  
"Oui...Of course" I smiled but then I moved upwards.  
"Nnn!" we both moaned.

At first it was hard to move because of how tight he was but when he relaxed it became a lot easier.  
"N...Nah!" I gasped while Ryouta licked my check  
"Hey" he whispered  
"Y...Yeah" I answered

"I...I never thought I'd see the day when we would have sex (- Me either Ryouta) I...I'm glad you're my first :heart:" Ryouta said gently  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah!" he smiled happily while I returned the smile and moved rougher.  
"Nnn" Ryouta sounded in pleasure while I smiled more...

Meanwhile...  
(Yuuya's Pov)

I was leant on the door of Sakuya's and Ryouta's hotel room smiling widely.  
"You show him what a Shirogane can do" I thought but I wasn't just there to listen in.

And you thought I was!

No, I was here for more serious matters as I watched a black haired with black eyes walk towards me. He was wearing all black too  
"Albert, what I surprise!" I laughed  
"Master Yuuya" he sighed

"Hmm, now let me guess...That signal Sakuya told you, where you were allowed to kill him...Was it perhaps when he had sex?" I smiled  
"Maybe" he hissed

"Now, now Mon amie! I hate for you to destroy this wonderful moment! But...I know you will only return in the morning...So how is this? You go the fuck away now and leave my little brother alone or...or I have to be forced to use...To use this" I smiled while I moved my coat open and showed Albert my pistol.

"I shot people like you before, you won't be any different" "I guess killing is your second nature" "Hahah! Oh? Was that meant to hurt? Sorry! But, no! I mean it... I told you before and I will tell you again. You try and hurt my brother and I will kill you...I will shot a fucking hole in that stupid hollow skull of yours...Ok?! Now, please go!" I smiled.

"I...I think you miss understand" Albert said  
"Oh?"  
"Master Sakuya told me to come" "Huh?! He...He did?!" "He said something about a jewel? I don't know...He just said to bring the pink box on his side table so I have...And no, you idiot! The signal wasn't what you thought!" Albert snapped.

"O...Oh" I stuttered  
"But master Yuuya...I did enjoy your little show there! I...I hope you be more scarier when or if the time does come...Because that was just pitiful, even for you!" Albert laughed.

"I..I" "excuse me, I have to go to my room...And...And I would recommend you going to...Unless you want your lovely brother finding out you've been out here all this time...I...I hate to see what he would do" Albert laughed.  
"Nnn!" I sounded in anger  
"Just remember my threat, you stupid crow!" I snapped and with that I went...

Back to the boys!  
(Ryouta's pov)

"Ah! S...Sakuya!" I stuttered while he moved so rough.  
"Hmm"  
"C...Can we...We stop here?!" I asked.

"Y...Ah!" Sakuya gasped but then he just froze and lowered his head.  
"Knnah!" he gasped loudly and it was only then I felt something cold run down my legs with something hot enter me.

He...he just came, didn't he?  
"S...Sorry" he gasped while I looked at his embarrass face.  
"Yeah he did" I thought but I smiled at him  
"Oh, Sakuya don't worry about it!" I laughed "not like you could of held it in! Right?"

"I...I" Sakuya gasped but then he fell on top of me exhausted and breathless  
"Don't know" he panted  
I smiled at him while I held him in my arms.  
"L...Let's not do that for a while" he gasped  
"Haha! Alright!" I laughed

Sakuya then kissed me on the cheek so I kissed him in return.  
"Bonne nuit (- Goodnight)"  
"Bon...Bonne Nuit!" I smiled but I struggled to say it but It made Sakuya laugh.

"did I say it wrong?"  
"No...It was perfect"  
"Oh...I'm glad!"  
"I...I'm glad you're learning a bit of French" Sakuya smiled.

"Well of course...I am going out with a French guy...And if he calls me an idiot in French I want to know" I smiled  
"Haha! Vrai, vrai" Sakuya laughed.

I smiled but then I held Sakuya tighter and we both fell Asleep...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6- the gift

em(Sakuya's pov)

I woke up in the hotel bed naked from last night however I noticed something.

There was a wide smile on my face and my heart...It was going crazy! I looked next to me seeing Ryouta still asleep.  
"Hmm...I wonder if Albert is here yet" I thought so I carefully got out of bed, got dressed and walked out of the room. I then walked to the room I told Albert to go in and knocked. I didn't have to wait long till he opened the door and pressed a small box to my chest.

"Thank you" I nodded  
"Are you sure about this, sir?" he asked and I frowned  
"Yes!"  
"You remember the signal don't you" he smirked  
"I do...It has not happened and it shall not happen" I sighed.

"Oh really?"  
"Yes! I...I may love him but" "but, you don't love him enough to do that one thing" "Shut up! I do not believe in it anyways! Why must a piece of paper be prove of our love?! We don't have to get married you know!" I hissed.

"Well...We see" Albert laughed while he slammed the door closed.  
"You still work for me you know! That is no way to treat your boss!" I snapped in anger but then I returned back into the room. I placed the small pink box on the bed side table which was on the side Ryouta was sleeping.

However:

"Nnn!" He moaned while he wriggled but then he looked over to me  
"Oh? Your...Your already awake?" he smiled while I froze  
"Erm...Y..Yeah" I stuttered while he slowly sat up but he held his hips.

"Ow!" he gasped  
"What's wrong?" I asked  
"Err...My hips hurt a bit that's all" he moaned

"Oh sorry"  
"It's not your fault" he sighed but I raised my eye brow at him.  
"Partly" he mumbled.

"Hmm...Anyways, I got a gift for you" I sighed  
"Huh?! A...A gift?" he stuttered while he looked at the small pink box.  
"What's this"  
"Have a look and you will know" I smiled.

"Alright" he smiled so he held the box and opened it. However his eyes widened  
"Wh...What?"  
"It's a blue pearl" I explained "it matches the colour of your hair"  
"Wh...Why?"  
"*Sigh* Yuuya said when I have a girlfriend I should give her this"

"Oh" Ryouta stuttered but then he smiled "thank you"  
"You know what this means right?!" I huffed  
"Huh?"  
"It means that your mine!" "Y...Yours?" "My lover, this pearl will shine as bright as my love" I said while I thought "that what Yuuya said anyways"

"S...S" "I do not want someone else to have you! I...I love you and I wish...I wish to be the only man you love...I...I get jealous whenever another man tries to flirt with you" "Sakuya" "So keep the pearl! Put it on a necklace or something. I want everyone to know!" I snapped.

"Alright!" Ryouta smiled  
"I mean it!"  
"I will!" Ryouta laughed "thank you Sakuya! I never expect you to give me something like this"

"Why not? After last night it seems the right time to claim you" "haha! Please don't sound like I am an object...But really, I...I don't think anyone will beat the boyfriend I have now" Ryouta smiled.

"Me either" I smiled back  
"Hey, Sakuya" Ryouta smiled  
"Oui"  
"How about we get breakfast out? My treat!" Ryouta smiled  
"Huh, why don-" "No my treat! To...To say thank you!" Ryouta smiled.

"Alright" I smiled while I nodded...

...Fin...


End file.
